Te tengo por e-mail
by Xela'J
Summary: Sakura ha encontrado alguien amable y tierno en quien confiar. Lo malo de esa relación es que ella no conoce a esa persona. Ni siquiera sabe su verdadero nombre y la única manera en que puede contactarlo es por e-mail. ¿Quién será esa persona misteriosa que la apoya desde las tinieblas?
1. Prólogo

**Para:** Such92 (such.92 )

 **De:** Sakura Haruno (haruno_sak23 )

 **Asunto:** Sin asunto

Hola,

Quizás es extraño que te escriba a esta hora pero no he sabido qué más hacer. Me siento sola, Such. Aunque lo pienso y no encuentro razones para estar así. Me gusta la soledad, ¿sabes? Te lo había dicho cuando comenzamos a mandarnos emails. La soledad es muy bonita y me agrada cuando es voluntaria.

Hoy, Ino se ha ido del departamento. Soltó algunas explicaciones que no le pedí y al final se enojó aunque no haya dicho una sola palabra en su contra. Lo único que me contó es que iría a vivir con una amiga de su facultad, que es mejor que yo.

Siempre he tratado de entenderla pero, llegados a este punto, admito que no puedo. Nunca comprendí su manera de criticarme y compararme con otros. Sé que no soy tan admirable como puede llegar a serlo ella pero ¿debía recordármelo? Además, tampoco estoy tan mal… ¿o sí?

En fin. No quiero fastidiarte con mis lamentos. Ya se me pasará, como todo. Pero quise escribirte porque a esta hora de la madruga en la que, a pesar de cobijarme, el frío no mengua. Tú eres el único ser con el que puedo sentirme segura y abrigada. ¿Sabes? Durante el día estuve pensando en lo agradable que debe de ser tenerte cerca y me preguntaba: _"¿Por qué no somos vecinos?" "¿Por qué no vamos a la misma Universidad?"_ Y deseé cosas improbables: _"Ah, ojalá me topará con él en la tienda de la esquina. Lo reconocería al instante y él a mí, como como cosa del destino. Entonces lo invitaría a un café y podríamos conversar todo cuanto quisiéramos"._

Pero, aunque no sepa ni siquiera tu nombre real, siento que estamos muy cerca. Eres un pensamiento constante, una tranquilidad esperanzadora como el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar. ¿También lo sientes así, Such?

 **Para:** Sakura Haruno (haruno_sak23 )

 **De:** Such92 (such.92 )

 **Asunto:** RE: Sin asunto

Sakura, pequeña. Me pregunto cómo lo haces. Me refiero a que estas triste pero todavía te preocupas porque tu e-mail resulte una molestia para mí (que no lo es, por cierto. No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas). Estoy seguro de haberlo dicho muchas veces pero vale otra más para que ya no te olvides: puedes escribirme siempre que te apetezca.

Volviendo a lo de Ino, tal vez no suene agradable lo que te diré pero ahí va: ya lo veía venir. Antes, ya te había comentado que no comprendía por qué alguien como tú era amiga de esa mujer; son como el agua y el aceite. Sakura, entiende, eres excepcional y estoy seguro de que no solo a mí me lo pareces. No te imaginas lo que lograrías con un poco más de confianza. Ojalá tuvieras tanta confianza en ti misma como yo te la tengo.

Aunque no todos los días saque a relucir este tema, en mi cabeza siempre ronda tu imagen. Sakura, yo siempre te busco. Puedo afirmar que esa constante búsqueda entre nosotros nos une más. Cuando estés en un parque e imagines que sería maravilloso estar juntos ahí, charlando recostados en medio del pasto, no esquives, por favor, aquel pensamiento. Es probable que cuando yo pase por otro parque, quizá muy similar a ese, a una hora coetánea a la tuya, me tope con la imagen de una pareja de jóvenes que conversan de nada y de todo a la vez. Y pensaré que soy afortunado porque cuando llegue a casa, aunque no estemos frente a frente ni podamos oír la voz del otro, te contaré de mi visión y tú de la tuya. Y nos habremos vuelto un poquito más cercanos. Un poquito más como dos jóvenes que lo comparten todo, hasta sus fantasías.

¿Ves? Incluso ahora, solo con leer estas palabras, ambos estaremos más próximos porque imágenes similares nos envolverán; solo a nosotros, como en un secreto delicado que debemos proteger del mundo.

Espero leas este email por la mañana y que ya hayas ido a dormir. Descansa, pequeña.


	2. El inicio

Cuando, en mi salón de clases surgió un rumor acerca de mis preferencias sexuales, lo dejé pasar. Si me creían lesbiana por defender los derechos de mis amigas que lo eran pues estaba bien. Nunca tomé aquellos cuentos como un insulto o una ofensa, por eso ni siquiera los desmentí. Pensaba que no tenía nada que demostrarles a los otros y dejé que la vida, mi vida, continuase sin esa gente tóxica. Entonces, me quedé sola. Comencé a vagar por todas las facultades mirando cada rostro que se alzaba detrás de otro y luego se perdía entre los demás. Me retraje porque así lo deseé; porque no quería que me relacionaran con alguien que tratase mal a otros. Y no se confundan, yo conversaba con varias personas. Pasaba el tiempo con un grupo luego iba a otro pero en ninguno me quedaba. Ya no me sentía a gusto con nadie.

Entonces llegó Ino. Se convirtió en una amiga muy cercana. Al poco tiempo de que nuestra amistad hubiese comenzado, me enteré de que aquellos rumores fueron expandidos por ella, que estaba en otra carrera y en otra facultad diferente a la mía. No me importó. ¿Qué tenía yo que reclamarle, después de todo? Traté de buscar excusas tontas para justificar sus mentiras y me mantuve en silencio porque quería aferrarme a mi nueva amiga. Al menos por un tiempo.

Un día, en que estábamos en el salón de cómputo de la Universidad, Ino me invitó a una sala de chat. Dijo que sería buena para conocer gente con quien salir a divertirnos el fin de semana. A mí no me interesó. Deseé pasar de ello pero, por las súplicas de mi amiga, terminé aceptando. Me creé una cuenta con mi dirección de correo real. Cuando Ino vio que mi nombre resplandecía en el perfil, se echó a reír. Le pregunté por qué y respondió: "Verás, Sakurita. Resulta que en este _website_ nadie quiere revelar su verdadera identidad. ¿Por qué? Pues porque también es un lugar para conseguir 'ese tipo' de encuentros". Me sorprendí pero no pude hacer nada. Ahora, si había otros compañeros registrados también en esa página, más rumores surgirían.

Entonces sucedió. Recibí mi primer mensaje; una solicitud para iniciar una conversación. Dudé un poco. No sabía qué hacer y titubeaba al pensar en qué tipo de persona sería la que me estaría escribiendo tras otro computador. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas esas sustentadas conjeturas, di clic en la palabra aceptar. Fue, contra todo mal pensamiento que pude haber tenido, una conversación encantadora. Cuando le pregunté, a mi nuevo amigo, su verdadero nombre respondió que simplemente lo llame Such y en cambio quiso saber por qué llevaba mi nombre verdadero. Le conté mi anécdota y me dijo que era muy graciosa. Yo no sabía que lo era. Nuestra conversación de ese día terminó cuando tuvo que irse. Intercambiamos nuestros correos personales, porque yo no utilizaba redes sociales y aunque las tuviese no se las habría dado a un extraño, y prometimos escribirnos a la noche. Ino se acercó a preguntarme si había hallado alguien interesante pero negué con la cabeza. De él nunca podría hablar en voz alta; porque sentía que si lo comentaba con alguien, terminaría por esfumarse.

Para salvarme de los inquisidores ojos de Ino, llegó Sasuke Uchiha. Él era su novio; o no sé exactamente qué eran. Cuando se lo pregunté ella indicó que me relaje, que ellos simplemente se divertían juntos. Y yo imaginé que su relación, si es que podía llamarla así, era algo muy informal. Ese chico, sin embargo, ocasionaba en mi cierto extraño efecto. Me ponía nerviosa, por lo que siempre evitaba su mirada. Cada vez que él llegaba por Ino, yo buscaba una excusa, a veces una muy mala, para alejarme. Y aun cuando me alejaba a pasos desesperados sentía el filo de su mirada deslizándose por mi columna vertebral.

La mirada que me enviaba era, según mis innumerables reflexiones, distinta a la que transmitía al resto. Comencé a sentirme especial cada vez que esos ojos oscuros me observaban. En secreto me sentía adulada por ser yo el producto de su interés. Pero nunca me atrevía a hablarle. Seguía huyendo. Quizá una de las razones por las que me sentía triste por la partida de Ino era porque ya no tendría a esos ojos tan cerca; ya no los vería brillar en el sofá de la sala, mirándome y sabiendo que yo lo miraba también. Luego Ino salía de ducharse y lo besaba para saludarlo, pero él siempre mantenía sus ojos abiertos, expectantes, como esperando algo que yo aún no me decidía a aceptar. Y al irse, quedaba yo en silencio con el pensamiento sumergido en un agua etérea y oscura. Hasta que, por la noche, recordaba revisar mi bandeja de entrada y ahí estaba, un nuevo correo. Lo leía con empeño e inevitablemente sonreía y terminaba por olvidarme del resto; pasaba del agua oscura a un mar mucho más placido y gigante en el que las palabras me cosquilleaban la cabeza y el pecho.

Pero ese día en particular tenía mucha curiosidad por ver lo que pasaría en clases. Después de la despedida de anoche era de esperarse que mi relación con Ino variara.

En el campus todo marchaba como de costumbre. Saludé a algunos conocidos y me dirigí a mi primera hora de clases. Iba tarde y no quería faltar más. De repente oí que alguien me llamaba; la voz, que al principio sonó lejana, cada vez se acercaba hasta que pude percibirla a mi lado. Era una chica que recordaba de alguna salida con Ino y sus compañeros.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo —habló, entrecortadamente, la muchacha. Al ver que yo no me movía de mi sitio ni que tenía intención de preguntar por qué o para qué, trató de recobrar el aliento para seguir con su discurso—. Es Ino. Está en el baño, llorando. No hace caso a ninguna de nosotras. Pensé que tal vez tú podrías hacer algo. Estoy preocupada.

Pensé por unos segundos sin alterar mi semblante.

—Pero qué ha sucedido. Debe de haber una razón por la que se puso así —ella me miró y dudó—. Vamos, si no me dices qué sucede no podré ayudarla.

—Bien. Te lo diré pero trata de no mencionarlo frente a ella —asentí—. Sasuke le ha terminado.

Oh. Muy en el fondo, o no tanto, distinguí un atisbo de felicidad. Seguí a la desconocida por los diferentes pasillos hasta que llegué a mi amiga. Tenía el rímel regado por todo su rostro. Al verme corrió a abrazarme. Sollozaba y decía cosas que no comprendía. Apenas y pude darla pequeñas palmadas en su espalda para que se tranquilizara.

Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que recobrara la calma. Otra de sus amigas la ayudó con el maquillaje porque yo no tenía experiencia con eso. Recordé las veces en que Ino había dicho "Deberías maquillarte, querida. Estarías más guapa. Así tendrías novio. Deberías de aprender algo de mí". Con mayor razón dejé de lado los cosméticos para siempre.

Al volver a ser restaurada la Ino de siempre, se me acercó cuando me estaba yendo. Me retuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

—Gracias, querida. Lo necesitaba. Te contaron lo ocurrido, ¿no? Sasuke es un cabrón. Mira que dejarme a mí.

—Pensé que lo de ustedes era pura diversión.

—¡Claro! Pero hubiese estado mejor si yo era quien le terminaba. Además —miró hacia los lados cerciorándose de que las demás estuviesen ocupadas—, te contaré algo que no le he dicho a las otras. Tiene que quedar entre tú y yo —me hizo prometer, tres veces, que moriría atragantada antes de revelarlo—. Sasuke dijo que estaba interesado en otra. ¿Puedes creer? Me pregunto quién puede ser. Quizás Karin, la de economía. Es una perra. Ya la imagino ofreciéndose a Sasuke, y él, que no es ningún santo, cediendo ante sus instintos.

En ese momento, la imagen que tenía de él desaparecía. No es que pensara que nunca había tenido relaciones con alguien, pues a veces dormía con Ino en nuestro departamento, pero pensar que había estado con muchas otras chicas me produjo un dolor a la altura del pecho que luego se disolvió hasta mi garganta, dejándola seca y con un sabor a metal. Ino seguía hablando pero las palabras se volvieron desconocidas para mí. Me pregunté si me estaba hablando en otro idioma. Una pregunta me hizo volver a mis sentidos.

—Eh, ¿puedes repetir la pregunta?

Ino trató de ocultar su fastidio por tener que repetirse.

—Pregunté:"¿qué te parece que debo hacer?"

—¿A qué te refieres? —quise saber. Imaginé el peor de los escenarios.

—A ver, querida. Pues lo que quiero sabes es qué tipo de venganza convendría más… se me ocurre vergüenza pública —rió—. Podría dañar su imagen y hacerlo quedar como el malo; que sí lo es. O podría…

—¿Dejarlo en paz? —los ojos de Ino se clavaron en mí, furiosos. ¿Por qué había soltado, de improviso, aquellas palabras? —. Bueno. Quiero decir… si le dejas de prestar atención podría querer regresar contigo.

Los ojos de Ino resplandecieron.

—¡Ya lo tengo, querida! Conseguiré un nuevo novio. Quizá al verme con otro se arrepienta de haberme dejado. Y cuando quiera volver, lo mandaré lejos. Porque sabes, ya no me gusta. Solo quiero fastidiarlo y fastidiar a la zorra que ahora prefiere. Gracias, Sakurita, bebé. Ya me tengo que ir.

Y se fue, agradeciéndome por una idea que yo jamás le propuse. Suspiré. Ya que no entre a mi clase de esta hora, tenía un buen rato libre hasta la siguiente materia. Compré un café y me dirigí al patio general de la Universidad. Era amplio y el lugar en el que podían encontrarse los estudiantes de cualquier facultad. Me encontré con algunos amigos de Ino que me saludaron. No me lo esperaba. Seguí de largo hasta dar con la mesita más alejada del resto. Saqué un libro y empecé a leer. Solo interrumpía mi lectura cuando bebía de mi café.

A pesar de haber muchas más mesas desocupadas, alguien había decidido sentarme a mi lado. Me molestó un poco aquella actitud. Cerré el libro para poder mirarlo. Era quien menos esperaba.

—Hola —me miraba, serio. Había algo atrayente en aquellos ojos. Esta era la primera vez que me hablaba sin que Ino estuviese de por medio. Lo que significaba que había venido por mí; para verme solo a mí.

—Hola —respondí, a la defensiva— ¿Sucede algo? —Sasuke acomodó su codo sobre la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano abierta. Tragué saliva. Ahora su mirada ya no era disimulada, como antes. Me miraba directo.

—¿Suceder algo? —miró a derredor y yo hice lo mismo. Ahora solo quedaban un par de alumnos en el lugar—. ¿Qué puede suceder? Vamos, sigue leyendo.

Despegué mis ojos de él con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Abrí el libro e intenté regresar a mi concentración de lectora, pero fue imposible. Y no me refiero a la presencia de él, a mi lado. No. No me hubiese importado que permaneciera ahí el resto de la tarde. Lo que verdaderamente creaba impaciencia en mí era su contemplación. Como si quisiera grabarse mi rostro en su cabeza.

—Así que ya no vives con Ino… —al principio pensé que aquello había sido una pregunta, pero al final entendí que era una afirmación, o algo semejante. Aunque más que otra cosa parecía un pensamiento que se lo soltaba a sí mismo.

Regresé mis ojos a los suyos.

—Sí. ¿Ella te lo contó?

Afirmó con la cabeza. Entrecerró sus ojos examinadores antes de volver a hablar.

—Ya lo veía venir. No comprendo por qué alguien como tú era su amiga. Son como el agua y el aceite.

Como nunca antes había hablado con él, tomé esas palabras como una broma que me denigraba en comparación a Ino. Pero, al mismo tiempo, aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar algo dentro de mí. Recordé el e-mail de Such, que había leído antes de ir a la Universidad. Fruncí el ceño sin saber qué podía significar eso. ¿Una coincidencia? Porque no podía ser. No había probabilidad de que Sasuke fuese Such. ¡Imposible! Pero, sin percatarme, me escuché, casi gritando:

—Sasuke, dame tu e-mail.

Estaba ansiosa. Noté la sombra de una media sonrisa que luchaba por formarse en sus labios. Él se resistía a ceder.

—Está bien —dijo, divertido. Cogió el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y tomó mi mano. Me mostré esquiva ante su contacto, pero dejé que la extendiera. Escribió su correo en mi brazo. Yo veía hacia otro lado. Estaba nerviosa. Imposible. Imposible. Imposible. No dejaba de repetímelo en la cabeza hasta que me interrumpió—. Ya está.

Volteé, despacio. Con miedo. Ahí estaba su correo. Parecía que siempre había estado tatuado en mi piel; él, Sasuke.


	3. Confusiones

Tal y como lo había pensado.

No supe qué más hacer o decir. Me levanté del asiento y me marché como alma que lleva el diablo. Me costaba respirar. Sentía que mis mejillas se habían puesto de un rosa que, a medida que los segundos avanzaban, incrementaba en tonalidad.

Me maldije a mí misma.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ilusa? No había manera de que Such fuese Sasuke. Imposible.

Observé el correo escrito en mi brazo: "sasuke_uchiha ". Debo admitir que me emocionó de sobremanera cuando se me ocurrió que ellos dos podían ser el mismo. Después de todo, ellos eran los únicos que ejercían sobre mí un interés sincero. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, los dos eran diferentes. ¡Opuestos!

Traté de imaginar a Sasuke, por la noche, sentado frente al ordenador y escribiendo las mismas palabras sensibles que Such me dedicaba. ¿Parecía Sasuke alguien sentimental? Aparentemente ese adjetivo no encajaba tan bien en él, que era más serio y frío. A pesar de eso yo sabía perfectamente que nunca se debe juzgar un libro por su portada, pero llegué a la conclusión de que cavilar acerca de la sensibilidad y la riqueza literaria de sus cartas solo alimentaría mi esperanza. Porque, sí, tenía esperanzas de que, ahora que había terminado con Ino, Sasuke pudiese estar a mi lado. Me obligué a desechar la idea. Ni siquiera lo conocía bien para querer esto.

Me dirigí a la sala de cómputo. Aún me quedaba un poco más de media hora libre. Subí, apresuradamente, las escaleras hasta el segundo piso de mi facultad. Giré a la izquierda y tomé asiento frente a la computadora de la esquina, la última y más alejada del resto. Abrí el correo. Me sentí tranquila al ver que tenía uno nuevo. Era él y mis pensamientos comenzaron a festejar que poco a poco se alejaran del ex de mi amiga.

 **Para:** Sakura Haruno (haruno_sak23 )

 **De:** Such92 (such.92 )

 **Asunto:** Tristeza

Pequeña, he estado pensando, más de lo normal, en ti. Pero debo admitir que esos pensamientos me deprimen un poco. No sé cómo contártelo. Me he repetido muchas veces que debo esperar el momento perfecto, pero ahora creo que yo mismo debo erigir ese momento.

Sin embargo, si estuviese frente a ti me pondría nervioso y empezaría a hablar incoherencias; diría cualquier cosa menos lo que realmente quiero. Después de todo, hay un miedo muy grande que fue el motor que me impulsó a escribirte. ¿Qué tal, supongamos esta circunstancia, si no soy quién crees? No quiero desilusionarte pero tampoco puedo dejar de ser yo.

¿Qué? No entendía nada.

 **Para:** Such92 (such.92 )

 **De:** Sakura Haruno (haruno_sak23 )

 **Asunto:** RE: Tristeza

Such, ¿sucede algo malo? Tu último e-mail me ha dejado desconcertada porque no he logrado entenderlo por completo.

De lo poco que comprendí, solo puedo decirte que tu preocupación es absurda. Te conozco mucho más que si hubiésemos conversado cara a cara. A veces, estar ocultos tras correo nos ayuda a ser más sinceros. Estoy segura de que si nos hubiésemos conocido en persona, nuestra relación no hubiese florecido.

Ah, no sé por qué piensas que podrías decepcionarme. Estoy contenta de que seas como eres. No quisiera a nadie más.

 **Para:** Sakura Haruno (haruno_sak23 )

 **De:** Such92 (such.92 )

 **Asunto:** RE: Tristeza

Entonces conozcámonos, Sakura.

Los dedos me temblaron. De repente me sentía intimidada por esa palabra. Conocernos. ¿Por qué ahora?

 **Para:** Such92 (such.92 )

 **De:** Sakura Haruno (haruno_sak23 )

 **Asunto:** RE: Tristeza

Bien. Conozcámonos.

Intuí que por las pocas palabras que había escrito, él notaría mi indecisión. Miré la hora en el monitor y cerré todo. Me quedé unos minutos frente a la pantalla imaginando la respuesta de Such. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Era una buena elección esta? Pero me levanté, dejando atrás todo pensamiento sobre él. Al salir de lugar, con la comisura del ojo, logré identificar a Sasuke en una de las computadoras. No le presté mayor atención.

Ingresé al aula de clases con varios minutos de anticipación y en ningún momento dejaba de pensar en la respuesta. Quise escaparme varias veces durante las explicaciones del profesor para revisar mi correo. Hubo un momento en que, incluso, comencé a creer que mi e-mail no se había enviado porque no supe aplastar correctamente el botón de envío. Pero no tenía sentido. El correo se había enviado. Estaba segura.

Salí de clases, como dice la expresión coloquial, volando. Ingresé a la sala. Revisé cada una de las computadoras pero ninguna estaba desocupada. Una punzada de tristeza y nerviosismo comenzaba a hacerse presente. Decidí esperar algunos minutos por si desocupaban alguna. Pasó media hora y yo seguía plantada cerca de la puerta. Me mordí el labio en señal de impaciencia.

Cuando me estaba dando por vencida, vi una mata de cabello rubio alzarse por encima de los cubículos. Sus ojos azules se abrieron al mirarme. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara. Di una última ojeada al lugar antes de caminar hacia ella.

Sonreía. Me parecía extraño que lo hiciera después de haber llorado como lo hizo hace rato. Estaba con algunas de sus compañeras. Una de ellas escribía cosas en el ordenador. Todas cuchicheaban y miraban alrededor de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —pregunté cuando me ubiqué a su lado.

—Shhh, Sakura —Ino miró todo el sitio—. Acercate. Estamos en medio de una investigación importante. ¿Conoces a Temari? Es estudiante de sistemas —me señaló a la chica que estaba sentada frente al ordenador. Me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al que respondí de igual manera—. ¡Y a que no adivinas lo que está haciendo! —Aunque negué con la cabeza, imaginaba que algo bueno no debía de ser— Está hackeando el correo de Sasuke. Una vez podamos entrar ahí, el resto será fácil.

Sin razón comencé a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero eso está mal… —alcancé a decir.

Ino chasqueó los dientes.

—Querida, la venganza no sabe de 'bueno' o de 'malo' —las demás rieron.

Las teclas resonaban en un gran compás estruendoso. Las sentí, de pronto, en los flancos de mi cabeza. Me mareé. Quise alejarme.

—No quiero participar en esto. Será mejor que me vaya —lo dije en un susurro. Al principio pensé que nadie me había escuchado, pero Ino se adelantó a intersectar mi paso.

Tenía los brazos a los costados, como ollas, y el ceño fruncido.

—No puedes marcharte. Ahora todas estamos juntas en esto —y sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, me arrastró por los hombros hasta ubicarme a su lado. Todas reían y soltaban bromas sobra la nueva novia de Sasuke.

Al fin se oyó un gritito de victoria. La estudiante de sistemas sonreía con suficiencia. Buscó las cuentas de algunas redes sociales y, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sesión, vio algo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Quién es Sakura Haruno? Hay muchos e-mails de ella.

Hubo silencio. Las demás comenzaron a mirarme sin comprender lo que pasaba; yo estaba igual que ella. Ino se volteó, despacio, dramatizando el momento.

—¿Sasuke y tú se escribían? —Yo negué con la cabeza. Repasé sucesos en mi memoria y di con que hoy había sido la primera vez que intercambiamos palabras. Se lo dije y ella pareció no interesarse. En su lugar envió una orden a la chica frente a la computadora—: ábrelos.

Todas observaban la pantalla con gran interés. Incluso yo me acerqué para husmear. El nombre que leí en la cuenta no era el de Sasuke. El corazón quiso salírseme del pecho. La respiración me costaba; pesaba llevar el aire hacia mis pulmones. Hubo otro largo silencio mientras revisaban cada una de nuestras conversaciones.

—Pero, ¿qué es esto? —Pregunté al aire—. Ahí no está en nombre de Sasuke. Esa cuenta no puede pertenecerle.

Una de las compañeras de Ino me miró con odio. Torció los labios antes de explicarme:

—Claro que sí, tarada. Todos sabemos que Such es el sobrenombre con el que es llamado Sasuke. ¿Te harás la idiota y fingirás demencia? Además, ¿no es obvio? Such es "S" de Sasuke y "Uch" de uchiha.

Rayos. Rayos. Rayos.

—Yo… no lo sabía —No podía hablar. ¿Qué era esto? Mi sospecha había sido cierta.

Ino se volteó y, antes de que pudiese hilvanar mis pensamientos en una oración, sentí su mano contra mi mejilla. El sonido retumbó por las blancas paredes del lugar. Todos quedaron en silencio y voltearon a mirar la escena que yo protagonizaba. El dolor del golpe subió hasta mis ojos que se pusieron acuosos. Tomé aire.

—Más vale que te calles —los ojos de Ino estaban inyectados en furia—. Chateaban desde hace meses.

—Nos hicimos amigos por la sala de chat a la que tú me llevaste un día… yo no sabía que era él…

—¡Amigos! —gritó. Los demás seguían observándonos—. ¿A un amigo le dices cosas melosas como esta? —y empezó a leer uno de nuestros últimos correos—: … _Tú eres el único ser con el que puedo sentirme segura y abrigada…_ —soltó una carcajada que me asustó. Cada cierto tiempo yo regresaba la mirada para ver si lo otros seguían con su atención en nuestro asunto. Me sentí afligida al escuchar cómo mis sentimientos eran revelados al mundo. Pero también me sentí tranquila cuando Ino pasó de largo a los comentarios que hice de ella en ese mismo mensaje— ¿Y se supone que esto le dices a un simple amigo?

Mientras leía el correo intente detenerla pero el resto de sus amigas me sujetaron. Eran más en cantidad y yo me estaba quedando sin fuerzas debido a la sorpresa que me acababa de llevar. Ni siquiera el golpe me había impresionado tanto. 

Ino hizo una mueca y fui liberada.

—Esto no se quedará así, Sakurita —soltó, irónica—. Las perras salvajes deben ser encerradas en una perrera —me empujó con mucha fuerza. Mi espalda chocó con la pared de atrás y caí al suelo mientras las observaba marchar.


	4. Te tuve por e-mail

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Golpes.

El grito queda ahogado a medio camino de mi garganta. Lanzo mis manos hacia adelante; las muevo sin control, en un acto reflejo y desesperado de protegerme. Toco algo y escucho un chillido molesto. Le atiné a algo. Quizás si me mantengo así pueda logarlo. Hablé muy rápido. Son más que yo. No puedo hacer nada.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Agua fría.

Vocifero maldiciones que ni yo entiendo. Los dientes me castañean. Alguien avanza por mi espalda, quiero abrir los ojos pero me arden. Hace mucho frío.

Fallo en mi intento de huida y me toman por el cabello. Intento alejarme, sigo moviendo mis brazos pero no logro nada. Los dedos de la que está detrás de mí son largos y parecen abarcar mi larga melena rosa; la aprieta como si se tratara de fideos que deben partirse. Mi cabello no se partirá solo por eso, pero duele. Siento que las raíces queman. Me muevo tan rápido, sin control, que pareciera que todo se ha detenido, menos yo. Las voces de las otras suenan lejanas.

Me froto los ojos para intentar abrirlos. Cuando al fin lo logro, veo a tres mujeres. Las reconozco. Trató de buscar a Ino junto a ellas o delante de mí, pero no está. ¿Será que no se atrevió a venir ella misma y por eso mandó a sus compinches? Cobarde. Pero, ¿había sido realmente Ino? Algo dentro de mí no quería creerlo. Ino podía ser muchas cosas pero llegar a esto era un paso en el que jamás podía imaginarla.

Una cachetada me despertó de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que había terminado así? Intento recordar. Yo iba caminando, saliendo de la sala de cómputo, estaba nerviosa por lo que recién había pasado. Luego ingresé al baño. Me lavé la cara y, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, escuché el seguro de la puerta. Luego un golpe. Intenté defenderme como mejor pude, pero llegaron dos pares de brazos más que limitaron mis movimientos.

Comenzaron los golpes y los insultos.

—¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! —grité. Fue lo último que alcancé a decir antes de que mi voz se perdiera.

No hubo respuesta. Apenas y alcancé a escuchar unos cuchicheos ininteligibles. Me desesperé.

El resto es obvio.

Vinieron más golpes y gritos. Luego un balde de agua helada. Muy helada. Me desplomé en el suelo. Estoy en el piso del baño. Tiritando de frío y no sé si de miedo. La puerta sigue cerrada. Estoy a cinco metros de distancia. Lo decido. Cuento otra vez: uno… dos… tres. Me pongo en pie con una velocidad increíble. Corro pero, justo en el momento que rozo el picaporte de la puerta, alguien me hala del cabello. Regreso al suelo.

Pasan algunos segundos antes de que logre abrir los ojos de nuevo, y entonces no veo a Ino. Solo a esas tres mujeres. Las reconozco de antes, de la sala de cómputo. Una de ellas saca unas tijeras de su bolso. La voz sigue sin salirme. Se la pasa a la que me tiene sujeta del cabello y, luego de acomodarla en su mano, extiende mi cabello largo, que parece una manta tersa.

—A ver si así Sasuke te seguirá mirando —dice, antes de ponerse en acción.

Su mano se aleja de mi cuero cabelludo y yo puedo pararme. Dos de las mujeres salen. La tercera sigue a mi espalda, hago un movimiento rápido y en poco tiempo la hago tambalear y caer al suelo. Me instaló encima de ella. Sin querer, observo mi reflejo en el gran espejo. No puedo creerlo. Mi cabello ha sido cortado. La mujer logra tumbarme y quedo inmóvil, impresionada por el reflejo que acabo de ver. Comienzan a surgir voces de afuera, la gente se está acumulando en la puerta. La mujer está nerviosa. Mi asombro es mayor cuando veo a Sasuke entrar al baño. No parece sorprendido al verme hecha un lío. A pesar de todo no estoy llorando. Él se acerca, me cubre con su chaqueta y me lleva fuera. Aparte de los estudiantes y profesores noto tres tipos desconocidos. ¿Policías?

Llevo la mirada hacia mis pies. No digo ni una sola palabra pero siento cómo me va regresando el sabor de mi voz a la garganta. Apenas reacciono. Las piernas me tiemblan y ante mis ojos pasan los sucesos recientes. Empiezo a moverme; agitada y sin coordinación.

—Sakura. Sakura —esa voz me tranquiliza. Alzo la mirada. Un par de ojos se sostienen en mí. Me calan; ¿es buen momento para llorar? Hago un esfuerzo pero solo caen un par de lágrimas. No quiero llorar. Quizás soy fuerte. Pareciera que Sasuke es más débil pues tiene los ojos muy brillosos, como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de llorar. Me abraza —. Perdón.

—No te disculpes. No es culpa tuya —al fin puedo hablar de nuevo.

El chasqueó los dientes, sin soltarme. Me besa el cabello.

—Sakura…

—Ahora qué pasará —pregunto. Lo miro.

Él piensa unos segundos, como buscando las mejores palabras para decirlo.

—¿Cómo que qué pasará? Lo que han hecho es muy grave. Tendrán repercusiones penales —Me siento tranquila al escucharlo; no por las consecuencias que tendrán esas mujeres, sino porque su voz serena me apacigua, me envuelve toda.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Ino?

—No la he visto. Y no importa. Seguiremos hablando luego de ir a la enfermería.

La doctora me atiende diligentemente. Tengo apenas unos raspones. Después de colocar un par de gasas en mi rostro, me ayuda a arreglar mi cabello. Deja las puntas parejas. No se ve tan mal.

Intento volver a casa. Me topo con Ino y otras personas que la rodean.

Ella me mira. Parece sorprendida. ¿Por qué? ¿No fue ella quien me puso en esta situación? Corre hacia mí.

—Sakura… yo… no…—Sasuke se interpone entre nosotras. Luego, uno de esos hombres desconocidos se la lleva.

—Señorita Haruno —me llama la rectora, que también se encuentra ahí—. Ino ha dicho que ella no ha enviado a esas estudiantes a hacerle tal daño. Sus mismas agresoras han confirmado que actuaron solas –según lo que pensaron sería mejor para Ino Yamanaka-. Seguiremos investigando. Ellas ya fueron expulsadas y, además, las leyes caerán sobre sus hombros. No se preocupe por nada más. Será mejor que vaya a descansar.

Llegamos a mi casa. Sasuke me acompaña hasta mi cama. No quiero dormir aún. Durante todo el camino me estuve haciendo preguntas que necesitaba que él respondiera ahora.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué mentiste?

Él quedó paralizado. Pensó unos segundos.

—No es buen momento para… —pero se detuvo al ver mis ojos. Suspiró—. No mentí, Sakura. Encontrarte en esa sala de chat fue casualidad. Nunca pensé hallarte ahí… de haberlo sabido todo hubiese sido más fácil.

—A qué te refieres.

—Me acerqué a Ino para estar junto a ti —permanece en silencio a la espera de una respuesta que no quiero dar—. Sé que estuvo mal —continúa, al poco tiempo—. Pero, Sakura, me interesabas desde hace mucho. Te observaba a la distancia y tú parecías no percatarte. Yo solo quería conocerte, y, cuando me enteré de que vivirías con ella, fue lo único que se me vino a la mente. Aunque fue en vano, ¿no? Seguías huyendo de mí —una sonrisa triste se posesionaba de sus labios. Debes de estar molesta conmigo.

—Sasuke… —balbuceaba pero me detuve. Lo miro. Estoy negando con la cabeza. No estoy molesta con él. "Olvidemos todo" quiero decirle pero me callo. Él pasa su mano por mi cabello corto y me ayuda a acostar. Antes de que se vaya lo sujeto por el borde de su camiseta. "Quédate conmigo". El accede. Me abraza. Dormimos abrazados. Duermo bien, como no podía hacerlo hace mucho. Sus brazos se sienten cálidos. ¿Y cómo no? Es realmente Such, después de todo.

Al levantarme me veo sola en la cama. Sasuke se ha ido, dejando una notita sobre mi escritorio. La leo. Es Such. Cuando escribe es Such, cuando habla es Sasuke. Río. En su mensaje dice que me cuide, que descanse. Que él volverá. Que todo saldrá bien. Y, aunque esto no lo escribe, sé que todavía se siente mal. Como si fuese su culpa. Enciendo el ordenador. Estoy bien. Físicamente bien. Hay un correo nuevo en mi bandeja de entrada.

 **Para:** Sakura Haruno (haruno_sak23 )

 **De:** Such92 (such.92 )

 **Asunto:** Duda

¿Es mal momento para decirlo?

 **Para:** Such92 (such.92 )

 **De:** Sakura Haruno (haruno_sak23 )

 **Asunto:** RE: Duda

¿Decir qué?

 **Para:** Sakura Haruno (haruno_sak23 )

 **De:** Such92 (such.92 )

 **Asunto:** RE: Duda

Te quiero.

Sonrío. Apago el computador y regreso a la cama.

.

.

.

Las personas olvidan rápido.

Una semana después, parecía que todos habían olvidado lo sucedido en los baños. Me pareció una actitud muy fría pero la agradecía. No quería miradas de lastima o cuchicheos a mi espalda. Era mejor si todos, incluida yo misma, lo olvidaban. Llegué a la cafetería y pedí un café. Todo parecía seguir su marcha habitual. Abrí mi libro y comencé a leerlo. Hacía buen clima; estaba fresco y sombrío. El cielo se vestía de un gris que no terminaba por entristecer a quien lo miraba. Era un punto medio entre la lluvia y el sol. Tomo la taza de café entre las manos. Se siente bien. Pareciera que esa taza de café es el mundo. En mis manos. Un mundo tibio.

Sigo leyendo. Alguien se ha sentado a mi lado. Miro al frente. Muchos asientos vacíos. Colocó la taza en la mesa y cierro el libro. Lo miro, tratando de fruncir el ceño.

—Hola —dice él. Serio, como de costumbre.

—Hola —trato de responder en su mismo tono para seguirle el juego. Él sonríe. Yo también. Acabo de perder ante su sonrisa. Nos sonreímos y él lleva su mano a un mechón de cabello que paseaba por mi frente. Lo coloca, con sus dedos, detrás de mi oreja. Su roce es delicado.

—¿Qué te parece él día? —pregunta, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Ahora me parece mejor.

Sasuke sonríe. Una sonrisa natural, tan fresca que pareciera el reflejo del viento que nos rodea. Se acerca a mí. Besa mi frente. Luego mis ojos; uno por uno y tomándose su tiempo. Baja a mi nariz. Se detiene un momento y luego avanza por la izquierda. Siento sus dos labios cerrarse en mi mejilla. Repite el proceso en el otro lado. Después planta un beso suave en mi barbilla. Alza los ojos para mirarme. Va subiendo despacio hasta que roza mis labios. Sonríe. Su mano vuelve a acariciar mi mejilla. Sus labios chocan contra los míos. Se muerden entre sí. Saborean la necesidad del otro y se preparan para no alejarse. Están envueltos en imanes verdes que los atraen. Como en una danza, los labios mantienen un compás exhaustivo; se mueven de arriba abajo, se entreabren, se alejan y regresan más hambrientos.

Cuando nos separamos él me abraza. Cierro los ojos y escondo mi cabeza entre el espacio de su cuello y su hombro. Luego nos separamos.

—Vuelve a leer —dice. Y no sé si mi concentración será la suficiente.

Abro el libro. Paso algunas páginas antes de recordar adonde me había quedado.

Él apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo recuesto la mía sobre la suya. Nos quedamos así.

—Sakura —me llama. Respondo con un sonido casi onomatopéyico—, te quiero.

Quiero responder un "yo también te quiero" pero prefiero levantar mi cabeza y buscar sus labios. Lo beso. Acerco mi nariz para acariciar la suya. Él me devuelve el gesto, jugueteando con la mía.

Reímos. No había otra cosa que pudiéramos hacer. Todo desaparecía. El mundo se transformaba en una burbuja tibia que nos envolvía. Recuerdo aquella frase muy famosa "después de la tormenta viene la calma". Así es ahora. Estamos en medio de una tranquilidad que, espero, dure siempre. Ahora Sasuke se había dormido aún con la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Observo su perfil. Es como un niño. ¿Podré yo también cuidar de él? y regreso a mi lectura. Me enfundo en las letras y en la compañía de Sasuke.


End file.
